


Fathers and Sons

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir's father is visiting. This is written in script form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written, I guess near the end of season 1. It's obvious by the characterizations; Jake is still playing baseball. I had toyed with the idea of sending it in, but by the time I finished it (near the end of season 2), the characters had changed too much. Posted originally in1995.

FADE IN:

1 INT. OPS

Sisko is walking out of his office, Dax is at her science station, Kira is at the command center, all doing normal business. O'Brien and Bashir are at O'Brien's station. Bashir looking at a readout with O'Brien.

BASHIR  
That ball was out.

O'BRIEN  
That ball was _in_. Check the computer again.

BASHIR  
I'm tellling you, that ball....

DAX  
USS Yellowstone requesting permission to dock.

SISKO  
Permission granted. Put them at Pylon 3.

DAX  
(checking readouts)  
Julian, you may want to be down there to greet

the Yellowstone.

BASHIR  
(concerned)  
Why? Is there an emergency?

DAX  
No, your father is on board.

On Bashir's reaction...  
FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

EXT. SPACE - DS9 (OPTICAL)  
Establishing.

INT. OPS  
Everyone is looking at Bashir, noting his joking manner is gone.

BASHIR  
(nervous)  
My father is coming on board? Uh, excuse me.

He leaves, distracted. Bashir is tense throughout the first three acts. He's nervous at his father's arrival, since nothing  
he ever did pleased his father.

Everyone exchanges looks.

DAX  
Docking clamps engaged...

She glances up at Sisko, amusement in her voice.

Want to go with me to meet Julian's father?

SISKO  
Shouldn't we wait for him to introduce us?

DAX  
(grinning)  
That's never stopped me before.

They EXIT to the turbolift.

SISKO  
Upper Pylon 3...

Turbolift starts to go below the deck...

INT. CORRIDOR - AIRLOCK

Where Julian is waiting outside the airlock, standing at attention. A big, boisterous man steps down, an overbearing man. He's  
overshadowing Julian throughout the first two acts. 

Father grabs Julian in big bear hug, clapping him on the back.

FATHER  
(loudly)  
It's good to see you, my boy! When you said you were in the frontier, you weren't kidding! But it's what you wanted. Lord knows why. Stuck out here, so far away from home, your family. Should've taken that Paris job...

Julian is embarrassed and silent. He's overshadowed by his father's presence.

BASHIR  
(quietly)  
Father.  
(bit louder)  
Father.

Gets his father's attention finally.

FATHER  
Yes?

BASHIR  
Would you like to get settled in? Take a look around?

Father claps Julian a bit too hard on his back.

FATHER  
Excellent!

ANGLE - PROMENADE

He takes in the surroundings, PROMENADE shots of Quark's, shops.

FATHER  
(indicating the Promenade)  
What is this place?...

As Bashir explains, Dax and Sisko ENTER shot. Father is rattling on about Quark's, ignoring son's embarrassment.

FATHER  
...gambling? Don't let me catch you gambling. Or in one of those holosuites. You're mother would faint dead away...

Bashir is relieved at the interruption, cuts his father off.

BASHIR  
(overly relieved)

Father! I'd like to introduce Commander Benjamin Sisko and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, our Science Officer. Commander, Dax,  
my father *****Bashir. 

Bashir's father gives Sisko a hearty handshake.

FATHER  
Commander! I hear you've been allowing my boy to get into a bit of trouble.

Sisko smiling politely, but confused. See Bashir in background, hand over face.

SISKO  
Trouble? He's gotten us out of a bit of trouble, actually. With the Circle, then the Maquis...He's an excellent doctor.

Sisko glances at Bashir, gets grateful look.

FATHER  
(could have been top of your class)  
Of course he is!

Steps to Dax, taking her hand and kissing it.  
(to Dax)  
And this lovely thing is the science officer, did you say?

DAX  
Yes, I am.

Father regarding her.

FATHER  
(curious, I should know you)

(beat) A Trill. (beat) You're the one my son was so crazy about!  
At least he has good taste.

(joking around)  
What's the matter, he's not good enough for you?

Dax is slightly taken back, but taking it in good stride. Bashir steps between Dax and his father.

BASHIR  
(forcefully)  
Father.  
(forced pleasantness)  
You've had a long trip. Perhaps you should rest a bit before looking at the rest of the station.

FATHER  
Nonsense! I feel fine.  
(to Sisko)  
Commander, perhaps you feel up to giving me a tour? I think my _son_ is a bit too busy. Unless...  
(to Dax with a charming smile)  
... _you_ would care to show me the station, Lieutenant Dax?

SISKO  
(stepping in)  
I'm sorry, Bashir, but Dax has some science stuff to study. I'll be happy to show you around. Just watch yourself. The  
Cardassians made the edges around here as sharp as Klingon Bat'theths.

Sisko and Father walk off, leaving Dax and Bashir standing alone.

DAX  
(looking where they left)  
So that was your father.

BASHIR  
(sighs)  
I'm sorry about that, Jadzia. He's just...like that.

DAX  
(understanding)  
No need to explain. I have parents too, you know. Come on, I'll buy you a ractagino. You look like you could use it.

Turn for Replimat.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. REPLIMAT

is fairly busy. Dax and Bashir are at table, drinks in front of them.

BASHIR  
I don't know how I'm going to get through this, Jadzia. Every time my father and I get together...

DAX  
Julian, you're worrying for nothing. He's just your father.

BASHIR  
(reacts)  
Oh, don't let him hear you say that! To him, he's perfect. And I never will be.

Sisko and Father ENTER Replimat. Proceed to Dax and Bashir's table.  
Come into picture...

FATHER  
(loudly)  
Ah, there you are son! I've been looking for you.

Bashir cringes slightly, Dax is sympathetic.  
(to Bashir)  
When are you going to show me the sickbay? You would think you would want to show your own father....

Sisko is looking around, presumable for an escape route, spots O'Brien carrying Molly walking by, and stops them.

SISKO  
(sees his escape route)  
Chief! Have you met Julian's father, ***Bashir?

O'BRIEN  
(to Sisko)  
No sir, I haven't.  
(To Father)  
A pleasure sir.

Shakes free hand.

FATHER  
It's good to meet you, O'Brien. My son talks about you constantly.

Father starts fawning over Molly.

(to Molly)  
And who is this darling little creature?

(to Bashir, mumbling)  
Could've had a grandchild by now, if you and Palis....

BASHIR  
(pushed too far)  
Father! That's quite enough!

FATHER  
(innocent)  
What?

BASHIR  
(rising out of chair)  
We have to talk. NOW.

Bashir steers his father into the Infirmary. O'Brien, Sisko and Dax share sympathetic looks.

INT. BASHIR'S OFFICE

BASHIR  
Father, you cannot go on embarrassing me in front of my commanding officer! It reflects poorly on me.

FATHER  
(waving him off)  
You were always sensitive. You never could take a joke.

BASHIR  
(fuming)  
Father, this is no joke. This is my career. And I'd appreciate you're not interfering!

Bashir leaves Infirmary, father looking after him, slightly confused. He can't see what he's doing to his son.

Off Father's reaction...  
FADE OUT.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

INT. OPS  
Kira, Sisko, and Dax are doing normal operations, but distractedly.  
O'Brien is talking with Father.

FATHER  
So, has my son challenged you yet at racquetball?

O'BRIEN  
(uncomfortable)  
Yes, we've had a few matches.

FATHER  
Did he tell you he took sector championships?

O'Brien looks to Kira.  
(he's as insufferable as Bashir. MORE even)

O'BRIEN  
(pained smile)  
Yes. Yes, he did.

FATHER  
I'm glad he found someone to play racquetball with. Way out here, I didn't think anyone would know how.

KIRA

(annoyed)  
'Out here,' we play Springball.

FATHER  
(to Kira, charming)  
Really? Never heard of it. Perhaps you would like to show it to me, sometime?

Kira glances at O'Brien, look that says 'he's a flirt, now I know where Bashir got it from'.

KIRA  
(forced smile)  
I'd love to, but I'm leaving for Bajor in an hour. A personal trip.

FATHER  
(interested)  
Bajor? Would you, by any chance, be going to a monastery?

Kira flushes and looks surprised.

FATHER  
Oh, don't' look surprised. Julian told me what a deeply religious people Bajora are. It's a shame what the Cardassians did. I'd  
love to see something the Bajorans constructed, not this Cardassian design.

Sisko comes out of his office, hears last bit of conversation.

SISKO  
Major, since you're going to Bajor, would you mind taking Julian and his father? Julian can show him around; you would  
still have your personal leave.

KIRA  
(not at all happy)  
I'd be happy to.

FATHER  
Wonderful!  
(to Sisko)  
Commander, could I see you for a moment?

SISKO  
In my office.

Sisko and Bashir's father EXIT, Kira walks over to O'Brien.

KIRA  
Two hours in a runabout with those two.

Shot of Kira and O'Brien, sharing pained looks.

INT. SISKO'S OFFICE

FATHER  
(bragging)  
...I told him the best place for him was Starfleet. I'm very proud of my boy. I wasn't sure how he would turn out, but he's  
done good for himself.

SISKO  
(perplexed)  
What do you mean?

FATHER  
Well, Chief Medical Officer right out of the Academy isn't bad.

SISKO  
That's not what I meant.

Father studies Sisko, then leans back.

FATHER  
Can I tell you something? Just between us. Julian was a very quiet boy. Never had many friends. Always kept to himself.  
He was really bright, we could see that. Very curious, always wanting to know about things. But he had this way with people,  
once he got older. So you see, joining Starfleet, coming out here from Earth, that took a big step. And now he's CMO.

SISKO  
(thoughtful)  
He's a valuable member of my staff, and not just because he's a doctor. He's more than that. He's turning into a fine officer.  
I'd venture to say you don't have to worry anymore.

FATHER  
He's my son. I'll always worry.

SISKO  
I know. I have a son of my own. I worry about him here, but he's found a few friends, and he's happy. That's what's important.  
And letting him grow up in his own way, in his own time, isn't easy.

Sisko smiles as he sees something over Bashir's shoulder.

And there he is. I'd like you to meet him.

REVERSE ANGLE - THROUGH SISKO'S OFFICE DOORS

We see Jake talking with O'Brien as Sisko and Bashir's father EXIT his office.

INT. OPS

Jake and O'Brien are talking technobabble as Sisko and Father come up on them. Jake looks up to see his father smiling.

JAKE  
Hi Dad.

SISKO  
Hey, Jake. I'd like you to meet Dr. Bashir's father, Bashir.

Jake and Father shake hands.

JAKE  
Nice to meet you.  
(to Sisko)  
Chief O'Brien's going to show me how to technobabble.

SISKO  
Great. Just don't let him forget his homework, Chief.

O'BRIEN  
(smiling)  
I won't sir. Keiko would have my head. He's a quick study. Shouldn't take him long before he's tearing this station apart  
and rebuilding it.

JAKE  
(exasperated)  
Chief.  
(to Sisko and Father)  
Don't listen to him. I'll never figure this stuff out.

SISKO  
(laughing)  
I know. Just do your best. That's all I ask.  
(to Father)  
I'll take you back to your quarters so you can get ready for your trip. Sisko and Bashir's father walk up steps to Turbolift...

INT. TURBOLIFT

FATHER  
(impressed)  
If your son is that good, Starfleet should jump at the chance to get him.

SISKO  
He's not applying to the Academy. At least, not yet.

FATHER  
(shocked)  
Well, he better soon. They're only taking applications for another...

SISKO  
(interrupting)  
Jake doesn't want t o join Starfleet. Anyway, it's his decision.

FATHER  
(loud enough to hear)  
...If he were my son...

SISKO  
(forcefully)  
I will not force my son to do something he doesn't want to do. It is his life, and he's made his decision.

Turbolift stops, Sisko steps off, leaving Father in turbolift

Off Father's reaction... FADE OUT.  
END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

EXT. SPACE - RUNABOUT (optical)

INT. RUNABOUT

Kira, Bashir, Father on board. Kira in pilor seat, Bashir behind Kira, Father next to Kira in co-pilot seat. Bashir is  
silent until the end of the trip. Kira is explaining a little about Bajoran religion, and sounding tired.

KIRA  
(slightly annoyed)  
...Elections for the new Kai were a few months ago. Winn is the spiritual leader for all of Bajor.

FATHER  
You don't sound entirely happy, Kira. May I call you Kira?

BASHIR  
(relief)  
Coming up on Bajor.

KIRA  
(relieved, under her breath)  
It's about time.

Kira presses some panels...  
(louder)  
Bajor, this is the Ganges.

MATTE OF BAJOR

Kira, Bashir, and Father beam in. Vedek Bareil greets them.

BASHIR  
Vedek Bareil, this is my father, *** Bashir.

BAREIL  
Welcome to Bajor, **Bashir.

FATHER  
Thank you, Vedek Bareil. You have a lovely planet.

BAREIL  
Thank you, but I cannot take credit for it. Just my small arboretum.

KIRA  
(to Bashir)  
Why don't you show your father the arboretum, Doctor? Or maybe he would prefer the nearest city?

BASHIR  
(relieved)  
 _That_ is an excellent idea. Father, if you'll just come with me...

FATHER  
(to Bareil)

I'd love to see the....

BASHIR  
(annoyed)  
...No, you wouldn't. Now, come with me.

Bashir and Father walk off, leaving Kira to shake her head at Bareil.  
They ENTER monastery.

MOVING WITH THEM

Bashir and Father walking along dirt road, among beautiful trees and flora. Outdoor sound FX.

FATHER  
Have I done something that bothers you, son?

BASHIR  
(trying to stay calm)  
No. A little. Will you please stop calling me 'son?'

FATHER  
(amused)  
What should I call you?

BASHIR  
How about Julian?

They come upon a clearing, it's a little village. Bajorans are in a marketplace, selling wares and general bustle of a community.  
Typical Bajoran houses line the backdrop.

FATHER  
Son....Julian. You always were too serious. Never one to joke around.

BASHIR  
(exasperated)  
Father, I'm not....

An explosion causes them to turn. Bashir pushes his father to safety. Bashir runs to the blast, helping. From this  
point, Bashir is in complete control. He's the dedicated doctor, saving a patient no matter what.

Father gets to his feet to see his son, working on the wounded. He looks around, then runs back to the monastery to find Kira  
and Bareil.

CUT TO: MONASTERY  
Where Father is explaining to Monk that he needs to find Kira.

FATHER  
There's been an explosion in the village south of here. I need to find Major Kira.

MONK  
I will find her.

Monk ENTERS monastery, Father paces, Kira and Bareil emerge. Kira heads for runabout, getting emergency medical kit.

KIRA  
Let's go.

Kira, Father and Bareil go along path.

CUT TO: BASHIR

Bashir is working on wounded, doing good job without Federation supplies.

BASHIR  
(to young Bajoran)  
I need to stop the bleeding. Do you have any cloth?

Bajoran nods, going into house. Kira, Father and Bareil arrive. Kira takes med kit to Bashir, who opens and begins running  
tricorder over wounded.

BASHIR  
(to himself)  
Technobabble. I'll need to take her back to the station. But not until she's partially stabilized.

Bajoran returns with cloths, Bashir begins tearing them, stopping blood flow. Father bends down, across from him.

BASHIR  
I need the blipie. Someone hand me the blipie!

Father hands it to him, impressed at seeing his son in action.

Bashir works some more on patient. Looks up to Kira.

BASHIR

Major, we need to get her to the runabout and back to the station, or she won't make it.

FADE OUT on Kira's reaction.

END ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE

EXT. SPACE - RUNABOUT

INT. RUNABOUT

Bashir is still running blipie over patient. Father is silent, watching Bashir. Kira pushes some panels.

KIRA

DS9, this is the Ganges. We have a medical emergency. Request docking immediately.

SISKO (v.o.)  
You're clear. Who was hurt?

KIRA  
An explosion in a village on Bajor. A lot of Bajorans were hurt. A whasis must have...

BASHIR  
(interrupting)  
Commander, I need to get this woman to the infirmary immediately. She's in serious condition.

KIRA  
We're almost there.

DAX (v.o.)  
Landing pad C cleared for landing. Julian, I'll have you and the woman beamed directly...

BASHIR  
(forcefully)  
No! She's in no condition to transport. Inform a med team to meet me at the airlock. Bashir out.

EXT. SPACE - RUNABOUT LANDING AT DS9

SHOT OF INFIRMARY  
Bashir is cleaning up, looking tired. His father is standing back, watching him. Father thinks he knows what Sisko was  
trying to tell him all day. Bashir turns to see his father in the doorway.

BASHIR  
Father, I didn't know you were in here. You shouldn't be in the operating room.

Bashir pushes his father gently out of the doorway into the other room.

FATHER  
I wasn't. I was just in the doorway, watching you. That was...remarkable.

BASHIR  
(shrugs)  
I'm just glad I was there.

FATHER  
Will she...?

BASHIR  
(smiles slightly)  
She'll be fine now. I've got her stabilized, and she's being monitored closely.

FATHER  
(impressed)  
Julian?

BASHIR  
Yes father?

FATHER  
Where does one go to get a good drink around here?

Father puts his arm around Bashir, slight hug.

BASHIR  
(grinning)  
Follow me.

Camera follows Bashir and his father out of the Infirmary, into the Promenade.

Bashir and his father walk to Quark's.

BASHIR  
There's one friend you haven't met yet, Garak...

Camera cuts to follow Sisko and Jake, Sisko carrying a mitt, Jake carrying a baseball bat.

SISKO  
Let's see if you can still hit the old man's curve ball.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT FIVE

THE END


End file.
